1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for play synchronization and a device using the same, and more particularly, to a method for playing contents through a plurality of devices and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of digital devices, users today have a variety of digital devices at their disposal.
Digital devices assist in bringing about convenience and affluence. Digital technology has been developed quickly in recent years, thereby achieving even higher performance and diversity.
However, people continue to seek answers in digital devices of even higher performance and functionality.
There is a limit in the amount of function that a single digital device can provide. Accordingly, digital devices are required to operate in convergence to create a new function that the digital device cannot provide alone.